


Won My Heart

by Honeyyyy



Series: Words of Love [2]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ARCADE DATE !!, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arcades, Awkward Seo Changbin, Cute, First Dates, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, M/M, Mute!Felix, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Seo Changbin, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, With a twist !, i beta'd, no beta we die like men, okay that's a lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyyyy/pseuds/Honeyyyy
Summary: When Changbin took the cute boy he met in the middle of the night on a date, he didn't think he would be winning all the games.Having tried every single machine in the arcade, they (Felix) had won a ton of prizes. Mostly plushies.Too many to carry, actually. Felix insisting he could was adorable, though.But the most valuable prize was probably Changbin's heart.And Changbin had gotten a prize of his own, in the form a kiss.
Relationships: Lee Felix & Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Words of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580956
Comments: 11
Kudos: 167





	Won My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> [Subscribe to the series here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580956), if you'd like to read more :]
> 
> Thank you all for the lovely comments and kudos <3
> 
> [The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. ]
> 
> [Because of Woojin's unacceptable actions, he will no longer remain in this series.]

Changbin brushed his brown hair onto his forehead with his hand, not happy with how it laid previously.

He looked in the mirror body length mirror on his floor, studying himself. He shook his head, hands going back up to brush his hair to the side again.

He didn't have to leave for almost half an hour, but he had been stressing about how he looked, for the past forty minutes now.

He groaned as brushed his hair back completely in frustration, throwing himself on his bed. He cringed once his glasses pushed painfully into his skin, but didn’t move.

His door opening made him look over, half of his face squished against the mattress.

Jisung's brown eyes met his, and he did his best to formulate a question without actually speaking

"Are you okay?" His roommate questioned, eyebrows raised, hand still on the doorknob.

Changbin gurgled out some kind of answer, and smushed his face back into the cotton underneath him.

Jisung sighed, walking into the room fully. He stopped in his tracks once he saw the pile of clothes thrown on the floor.

"What-"

Changbin pushed himself off the bed, throwing his hands up helplessly in the air.

"I don't know what to wear," he explained, looking down at the plain pants and graphic tee he was wearing.

Felix had looked like an angel when they first met, and Changbin was sure he would once again.

And he wanted to at least look decent, next to an actual godsend.

Jisung scanned him, shrugging, "Why are you so worked up? You don't know him. He might as well be a murderer," he muttered the last part.

With a squawk of protest, Changbin threw his pillow at his friend. "He is not! You haven’t even met him!"

Jisung glared, though he didn't look very intimidating with his cute cheeks and pout. "You barely know him! You met him literally two days ago!"

He threw the pillow back at him, but Changbin caught it easily.

"Whatever," he sighed, "When you meet him you'll change your mind." Ignoring Jisung's scoff, he heaved himself off of the bed, standing up again. "Can you help me, at least?"

Crossing his arms, Jisung looked away stubbornly. Chan had once said that he acted like a possessive puppy with them both.

Changbin couldn't help but agree.

"Fine."

Changbin smiled ruffling Jisung's soft hair. "I'll return the favour when you meet your soulmate, I promise."

A laugh rang out in the room. Jisung was smiling widely, all traces of annoyance gone. "Yeah, right! You're freaking out over your own date, you can't help me."

Changbin growled playfully elbowing him in the side, "Respect your elders!"

The word 'date' made his stomach twist with excitement. He had been on a few over the past few years, but never had he felt like this.

A date with Felix.

He couldn't help but break into a giddy smile as Jisung retaliated.

"Okay. You suck at dates, _Hyung_."

Changbin felt too happy to say anything about him being disrespectful and only opened his closet, to let Jisung fish something out for him.

After a minute of browsing, Jisung threw a pair of brown pants and a light blue button-up shirt at him.

Changbin looked at the clothes confusedly. He never knew he owned those.

Jisung turned around again, closing the closet. "I have this sweater you can wear, follow me!"

He hummed a tune loudly as they walked out of Changbin's room, and into Jisung's.

It wasn't far, not even a ten-second walk. Jisung's room was, no surprise, messier than Changbin's room.

He had a few posters up on his walls, and his wallpaper was a dark grey.

Unlike his cheerful personality, his room was quite dark. When Chan came over he always said that his room made him feel tired.

He had tried to give Jisung some more colourful decorations, to no avail. He had only put them out in the hall and living room instead.

Jisung opened one of his drawers in his dresser and reached out to hand Changbin the shirt.

It was a big brown sweater, nowhere near either of their sizes.

Changbin hesitantly accepted it. "Where'd you get this? It's so-" he held it up in front of him, the fabric soft in his hands, "-big."

Jisung's eyes sparkled with happiness, "Jungwoo-Hyung gave it to me!"

"Jungwoo-Hyung?" Changbin asked, name unfamiliar on his tongue.

With a nod, Jisung closed the drawer and left his room again, Changbin at his heels.

"Woojin's friend!" He glanced back at him, "You've never met him?"

He shook his head, not remembering anyone by that name.

"Speaking of Woojin-Hyung, how is he?"

Jisung stopped in front of the bathroom in the hallway, pushing open the door wider, ushering Changbin inside.

He leaned against the doorframe, as he flicked the light on, "He's good, I think. I haven't talked to him in a week or so. He and Chan are super cheesy though."

Changbin laughed, "Yeah, they're always so lovey-dovey." He grimaced in fake disgust, "They should just get married."

The clothes Changbin had in his arms were placed on the counter, and Changbin absentmindedly glanced at himself in the mirror.

Jisung smirked at him, "You and Felix are gonna be the same."

Changbin felt his ears get warm, and he coughed in shock as he pushed the other out. He heard his friend cackle in amusement as he slammed the door shut.

* * *

Looking into the big mirror, Changbin glared lightly at himself. He felt like he looked stupid. Brown and blue? It was a strange colour combination, in his opinion.

He shook the thought of as he brushed his bangs over his forehead, nodding lightly once he deemed it good enough.

Should he keep his glasses on? Did that ruin the outfit? He wasn’t that good at fashion; that had always been more of Jisung’s thing.

He shook his head mentally, he didn’t feel like taking any chances. He quickly slipped them off as he opened the cabinet behind the mirror, putting his contacts in with familiarity.

Opening the door to the bathroom, he walked into the hallway again. He didn’t see Jisung, so he decided to call out for him.

“Jisung-ah?”

His head soon popped around the corner, his already wide eyes widening more, once he registered his Hyung.

“Woah,” he said, raking his eyes up and down a few times.

Changbin tilted his head, “Is that- Good?”

He was never particularly good at guessing what Jisung meant. He could be a little confusing, sometimes.

Jisung nodded enthusiastically, “You look great! If I was Felix I’d be head over heels.”

Getting compliments on his appearance was rare for Changbin. Although Chan told him quite often that he looked handsome, he never really believed it.

And when Jisung tried to compliment him, he usually just teased him instead. But, Changbin did the same.

But getting a real compliment meant that Jisung probably knew how nervous he really was.

Changbin snorted but scratched his neck in embarrassment. “Thanks,” he muttered in response.

The former kept staring at him, eyes narrowed slightly. Changbin was about to ask what it was now, but kept quiet as Jisung disappeared around the corner once again.

He could hear Jisung’s socked feet patter against the floor, as he returned quickly.

A black leather-looking cap was now in his hands, and he passed it over to Changbin with a smile on his face.

“Put it on!” He ushered, pouting once Changbin only stared at it.

Nonetheless, he put it on carefully, adjusting the size to his head. He tilted it back slightly, so it didn’t push down his hair.

Jisung nodded at him happily again, but Changbin was sceptical.

“It’s Winter, do I _need_ a cap?” He asked.

With a playful glare, Jisung went around him and steered him into the apartment, past the kitchen and living room. He stopped once he was at the door, and then responded.

“It’s called fashion. You should try it sometimes,” he smiled cheekily, ducking out of the way to avoid Changbin’s elbow.

Changbin sighed at his friend, going back into the hallway. He didn’t know why Jisung steered him that way, he couldn’t leave yet.

Jisung let out a sound of protest, following after him. “Where are you going?”

He scoffed at him, “I need my phone and bag.”

“Oh,” Jisung mumbled, clearly embarrassed at his zeal for Changbin’s date.

He snatched his phone off of his desk, and bag out of his closet. It was a small leather bag, which he usually brought with him. It was the perfect size for his wallet, phone, and whatever else he might need to bring.

He slung the bag on and walked back into the hall. Jisung was waiting outside of his room, seemingly wanting to see him off.

He had a little more than ten minutes left before he had to leave, but he supposed being early never hurt.

Jisung followed him back into the hallway, and sat on the armrest of their couch, looking on as Changbin put on and tied his shoes.

When Changbin glanced back at him, one hand on the handle, he smiled brightly.

He gave him two thumbs up, “Good luck! Bring back a plushie for me.”

Changbin agreed with a laugh and then walked out of their apartment.

Once he was out, he took a deep breath.

A date with Felix.

* * *

Felix shifted nervously from foot to foot as he waited in front of the arcade. He burrowed his face further down into his jacket, cheeks pink because of the cold.

He really wanted to go inside, but he wanted Changbin to see him, so they could go inside together.

He supposed it was his own fault; arriving twenty minutes early.

He couldn't help himself, though. He had been so nervous and excited, overjoyed to finally having met his soulmate.

And his soulmate being a stuttering mess was a relief, since if Felix could talk, he would be exactly the same.

Seungmin had been really shocked when he came home that night. He had only gone out to get some fresh air and look at the stars.

But when he came back home, cheeks flushed and a bright grin on his face, Seungmin had been more than confused.

Quickly signing to him, Felix had explained what happened.

His friend had been just as happy as he was, although he told him that if Changbin turned out to be rude, he'd kick his butt.

Felix had reassured him, explaining that his soulmate seemed incredibly sweet.

After hearing that, Seungmin had instantly been on board with the thing.

He even helped Felix pick out what to wear today.

That being said, Felix hoped he didn't look too ridiculous. Last time he'd seen Changbin was at the park.

He had been in casual wear, back then. But, Felix still thought he looked handsome.

So now, if they were going on a date -he still blushed at the thought- he was presuming Changbin would be looking like an actual model.

He definitely had the face for it.

A gust of cold wind made him shiver, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He scanned the street in front of him, a few people were walking by, but no sign of his soulmate.

A dog walking by with their owner, stopped in front of Felix, excitedly barking and jumping towards him.

Felix smiled crookedly, glancing at the owner in a silent question.

Well, all of his questions were silent.

She looked apologetic, but nodded at him, "Sorry, she's very excited."

Felix waved a hand dismissively, crouching down and reaching a hand towards the dog.

He grinned as the dog -probably a Samoyed pressed up into his hand, barking happily.

The white fur was soft against his light touch, and Felix couldn't resist a small laugh.

Well, he wasn't sure if it classified as a laugh. There was no sound, other than the air being pushed out of his nose or mouth.

The dog pushed up against him, supporting itself on Felix, one paw on each of his knees.

She placed sloppy kisses on Felix's nose, making him scrunch it up.

The owner of the Samoyed, hurriedly pulled her dog away, laughing quietly herself.

"Sorry again, she seems to like you, though."

Felix smiled and nodded, still crouched on the ground. The woman started walking away, and the dog barked at him once more before following excitedly.

If only he could have the energy of a dog, Felix thought.

He straightened back up, wiping snow and water off of his checkered pants.

He hadn't worn those before, but Seungmin said he would look nice in them, so he made him wear it today.

His outfit wasn't bad, per se.

He just felt a bit uncomfortable in the patterns. Checkered pants and jacket (yes, another jacket _underneath_ his padded one), along with a striped shirt.

He usually just wore plain colours, with layers.

A pulse on his wrist made him wince. He checked his tattoo briefly, confused.

It looked the same as it had since he turned eighteen. But what was that strange pulse?

"Felix-ah!" A voice called out, making butterflies break out in his stomach.

That explained the pulse.

He swallowed lightly, the voice felt so familiar and comforting, though he had only heard it once before.

Twice if you counted now.

He looked up with a shy smile, suppressing a shocked expression once he saw his soulmate.

In short, he looked amazing. The jacket he was wearing was open, showing Felix his outfit.

He didn't know Changbin was so stylish.

He bowed his head as Changbin came up to him, slowing to a stop from his previous half-run.

Changbin smiled breathlessly at him, not shy to maintain eye contact.

They (read; Changbin) didn't say anything for a few seconds.

Changbin's intense eye contact was eventually too much, and Felix averted his eyes to the ground, feeling his face flash hot for a moment.

The former cleared his throat, "Do you, uhm- wanna go inside?"

Felix nodded, wringing his hands together nervously. He absentmindedly rubbed his thumb over his tattoo as they walked inside.

The place was full of people. Not uncomfortably so, but just enough that you weren't alone, wherever you went.

Felix supposed it was a given; it was Friday after all. And on top of that, most people were on winter break, so it made sense.

Felix hadn't ever been here before, but the easy smile on Changbin's face, made him believe that the other was familiar with this place.

His date -he still wasn't over that- led him towards a woman standing in a booth, it reminded him of a ticket booth.

She smiled pleasantly, "Hi, want to check in your stuff?"

Felix blanked, not understanding, but Changbin only nodded and took off his jacket. Felix did the same, though he was still confused.

He made sure to take out his writing block and pen first, though. Otherwise, he'd have to fumble on his notes app on his phone, whenever he wanted to talk.

He secured them in his pockets just as Changbin turned around, and held out his hand for Felix's jacket. He then turned back around and gave them to the woman.

She went into the room behind her, which looked like a big closet. She hung their jackets on two hangers and then grabbed what looked like tags, from the hangers.

She returned with a smile, giving Changbin the tags. "Have a nice evening!"

Felix's lips quirked up into a polite smile, and he bowed as thanks as they left.

Changbin passed him one of the tags as they walked into the arcade. Felix could have sworn Changbin's brown eyes lingered on his outfit as he spoke.

"Don't lose it, or you'll have to go home without a jacket," he smiled crookedly, making Felix's heart clench.

He nodded, reaching out to accept it. Their fingers brushed together, and Felix tried not to think about how cold Changbin's hands were, compared to his.

"You look nice, by the way." Changbin averted his eyes, shifting on his feet.

Felix felt his face heat up, and his stomach flutter. He supposed that was what butterflies meant.

He smiled bashfully, quickly grabbing and scribbling on his block.

**Thank you. You too • <>•**

Changbin laughed as he read it. Felix tried to keep his messages short whenever he wrote, but he liked to keep it personal.

He didn't want it to be impersonal, so he usually put his own personality in his writing, by adding different doodles.

He presumed he succeeded, if the way Changbin smiled meant anything.

They looked at each other quietly, before a child ran by them while squealing in excitement, startling them both.

"So," Changbin cleared his throat as they stood by the entrance to the room with all the actual games. "Where do you, uhm- What do you wanna play?"

Felix scanned the whole arcade in awe. It was dark, the only lights coming from the different screens, and a few light-up arrows on the ground, pointing towards the exit.

Multiple colours flashed before Felix's eyes, and he thinks that if he could talk, he would have said something by now.

A certain game -currently unoccupied- caught his eye. Was that what he thought it was?

He smiled in excitement, not thinking twice about grabbing Changbin's arm and dragging him towards the game.

Changbin made a small sound of surprise, but followed diligently. Felix turned towards Changbin, smiling and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

He was glad Changbin seemed to understand him so well, as he passed him a coin for the machine.

He bowed his head in thanks. He had brought his own money, but earlier when they texted, Changbin had said he'd pay, since he was the one that offered.

He had tried to protest, but then Changbin had sent a sad emoji which made Felix instantly agree.

Seungmin had called him whipped when he told him about it. He wasn't sure what that meant, but he knew Seungmin was teasing him.

Stepping onto the touch screen on the floor, he excitedly looked at the screen of the dance game. He waved Changbin up next to him. Changbin shook his head, looking caught off guard.

“I can’t- I’m not,” he laughed, shaking his head again, “I can’t dance.”

Felix couldn’t resist a pout, twirling the coin between his fingers. He stepped off of the platform, and instead pulled Changbin along to another game.

“You can play, we don’t need to-” Changbin protested, but still let him be dragged towards a shooting game.

Putting a finger up to his lips, Felix glared playfully. He would play the dance game. Later, that was.

He would make sure he got Changbin to join him before they left. That was the only goal in his head.

Turns out, Felix was amazing at all the games. Changbin had been left speechless in surprise when Felix got a high score for one of the games, only to do the same to a bunch of others.

He hadn’t been nearly as good as his date, not even getting close to the high scores. Though, he did get 3rd place on one of the racing games.

That was only because Jisung continuously challenged him to different racing games, every time they came there.

Felix’s huge smile, whenever he won, was totally worth losing for, though. Changbin had been extra shocked when Felix had gotten multiple prizes from the crane machine, in a row.

Felix insisted he could carry all the plushies, but then dropped them all nearly a second later.

The blush on his face had made Changbin weak at the knees.

Changbin was now stood behind Felix, a bag in his hands with the plushies in them. Felix was getting ready to play the dragon punch game.

He looked at Changbin to make sure he didn’t accidentally hurt him.

He nodded at Felix, “Go ahead.”

Felix drew his elbow back and threw a punch, eagerly watching as the score went up.

Changbin also watched intently, smiling at the smile on Felix’s face when the score went up high.

He grabbed his writing block to scribble something out, showing it to Changbin.

**That’s the highest I’ve gotten.**

Changbin smiled lopsidedly, “Good job.”

He felt kind of like a boss telling his employee he did a good job, but he didn’t really know what else to tell Felix.

Felix then added something under the text, showing it again.

**Your turn! ^_^**

Changbin huffed out a laugh at the writing, passing the bag to Felix who put his block away.

He stretched his neck playfully, acting like he was getting ready for a fight. He heard Felix laugh behind him, so he must have been doing something right.

He drew his fist back, putting as much strength as he could into the punch he threw at the punching bag.

He stepped back to look at the score, which went up for a few seconds, before it stopped.

Changbin did a double-take. Was that really his score?

Felix looked shocked once he turned around, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar. He looked between Changbin and the machine multiple times, before grabbing his writing block again.

Changbin felt bad for Felix, since he always had to write. He had booked time at a sign language class next week, though.

He hoped he’d be able to understand Felix soon enough.

Felix turned the block around, still looking amazed.

**Did you just beat the high score?**

Changbin looked back at the machine, seeing that the score above his score, matched perfectly. Meaning that he had set a new record on that machine.

He nodded hesitantly, “I think so-?”

Felix smiled brightly, jumping a bit on the spot, clearly excited. He made two thumbs up, instead of writing, which got the message across quite well.

Changbin did a good job, too.

If Felix didn’t stop being so cute, Changbin was gonna think he had already fallen in love with him.

It’s almost as if he won his heart, rather than a bunch of plushies.

Returning to the dance game, Felix pouted so hard that Changbin couldn’t do anything other than step onto the screen.

He was a weak man, after all.

Felix had searched through the songs for a bit, before he chose one.

Changbin had done better than they both expected. Since he said he couldn’t dance, Felix had expected him to actually not being able to dance.

But they had both gotten similar scores, missing almost no steps.

Felix had written on his block, accusing Changbin of being a liar for saying he couldn’t dance.

Changbin had only laughed and said he wasn’t lying. That was a fluke, probably.

Felix didn’t believe him.

* * *

When Felix had gently grabbed Changbin’s hand, on the way back home, he decided that he _definitely_ had fallen in love.

Standing outside a nice looking house, Changbin stopped in front of the gate and fence.

Felix had told him his address earlier, and Changbin would be damned if he let him go home by himself.

“Uhm, you- I’ll, uh- I’ll text you later?” Changbin said, though it sounded more like a question.

Felix nodded, looking down at his feet, bouncing a bit on the balls of his feet.

Changbin cleared his throat as quietly as he could, scratching his neck awkwardly. What was he supposed to do now?

He looked at Felix, whose hair was covering his eyes that were still directed at his feet.

A breeze blew by, gently ruffling his hair. Changbin shivered at the cold.

“I’ll- I’ll get going, then.” He gently let go of Felix’s hand, and moved to turn around, but stopped once Felix tightened his hand.

He looked at him in confusion, not sure why he wasn’t letting go, “Felix-ah, you okay?”

Felix shifted a bit, glancing up at the other. He carefully tugged Changbin towards him, who held his breath in anticipation.

Felix angled his head up, swallowing nervously. Changbin was sure he was gonna have a heart attack.

His rosy lips parted wordlessly -though, that was a given- and then quicker than Changbin could comprehend, he pressed a kiss to his cheek and then stepped away.

He took a plushie out of the bag, and thrust it into Changbin’s chest. Felix proceeded to bow quickly, cheeks aflame.

He then turned around and opened the gate, almost slipping on the ground as he ran up to the porch and inside the house.

Changbin was left standing speechless on the sidewalk. He opened his mouth only to close it again. Reaching up to touch his cheek, he suddenly felt a whole lot warmer.

* * *

Felix shut the door after him, pressing his back against it and sliding down the wall. The bag full of plushies rested on the floor next to him.

He rested his forehead on his knees, feeling stupid for what he just did.

What if Changbin hadn’t liked it? What if he didn’t talk to him again?

A familiar voice made him look up, eyes glistening with unexpected tears.

Jeongin looked panicked, “Hyung? What happened?”

Seungmin also came around the corner, looking confused. Once he spotted Felix on the floor, he quickly went up to him.

“Are you okay? Did Changbin do something?” His eyes narrowed into a glare, “I’ll kill him.”

Felix shook his head quickly, signing as best as he could while he was sitting down.

“ **I’m just happy.** ”

Seungmin and Jeongin both relaxed, happy that nothing happened.

Not even a second later, Seungmin smiled teasingly, punching him in the shoulder playfully

“Told you, you were whipped.”

* * *

Jisung greeted Changbin once he returned, and didn’t look surprised at the sappy smile on his face.

“Did you bring me a plushie?”

Changbin glanced down at the plushie he had gotten from Felix. A light brown cat with soft pink feet and ear-tips.

It reminded him of Felix, kind of.

He looked back up at Jisung, “No.”

He whined, “You’re so mean, Hyung.”

Changbin huffed and threw his shoes off, walking into his bedroom.

Smushing his face back into the pillows, he sighed in content.

Today was a good day, all right.

**Author's Note:**

> Since a lot of you seemed to like Gibberish, I decided to make it a series.
> 
> I'm so happy a lot of you enjoyed it; I could cry haha
> 
> Thank you for reading !!! Subscribe to the series if you'd like to read future works :]
> 
> You could also subscribe to my profile, if you enjoy my writing. I have a few more fics coming up soon !


End file.
